Grave Stormborne, Wind Warrior
Grave and his sister, Jaina, train under Master Midori at Dragon Tail Vale, the outskirts of Flagstone territory. Grave is concerned only with increasing his own skills, not with politics. He strikes hard and true and reads his opponents well. His connection with wind magic hints that his veins flow with the blood of the blue dragon. Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: x.6 speed, x damage Normal Throw Properties: x.6 speed, 7 damage, 2 cp Starter, Knocksdown Innate Ability: Knowing the Opponent - When you block an attack, you may reveal a card from your hand. If you play that card as your face down combat card next turn, when you reveal it in combat you may search your deck or discard pile for a Queen, reveal it, put it into your hand, then shuffle your deck. Individual Cards: 2: A/D 3: A/D 4: A/D 5: A/B 6: A/B 7: T/B (Martial Mastery) Martial Mastery - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to draw 2 cards, then discard a card, then the opponent reveals his hand. 8: T/B 9: T/B T: T/B (Mental Toughness) Mental Toughness - Discard this card to counter the effect of any ability not on Aces, Jokers, or character cards. J: Lightning Cloud, Attack, 2.4 speed, 8(3) damage, 1 cp Ender, (Lighning Trap) Lightning Trap - When you deal block damage with lightning cloud, return this card to your hand and the opponent doesn't draw a card from blocking. Q: Dragonheart, Attack, 0.0 speed, 10(2) damage, 3 cp Ender K: Whirlwind, Attack +K, 2.2 speed, 7+7(1) damage, 2 cp Linker A: A: Attack, 1.0 speed, 12(3) damage, 2 cp Ender AAA: Attack, 0.4 speed, 45(1) damage, 3 cp Ender Deck Analysis Probability that combat option will appear on a card *Attack - 36/54, 66.7% *Block - 24/54, 44.4% *Dodge - 12/54, 22.2% *Throw - 16/54, 29.6% Attack//* Correlation *Block - 8/36, 22.2% *Dodge - 12/36, 33.3% *Throw - 0/36, 0% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 8/24, 33.3% *Dodge - 0/24, 0% *Throw - 16/24, 66.7% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 12/12, 100% *Block - 0/12, 0% *Throw - 0/12, 0% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 0/16, 0% *Block - 16/16, 100% *Dodge - 0/16, 0% Strategy *Hit-Confirmable Aces: Both Grave's single-Ace attack and his triple-Ace attack are Enders. This means that Grave can hit with a normal, such as a 2 or 3, and combo it into his most powerful attack for 45+ damage. *High-Speed Attack: Grave's Queen is a 0.0 speed attack, which beats all throws and almost all other attacks. In addition, any time he successfully blocks an attack, the next turn he can potentially search for a Queen and put it into his hand. *Knowing the Opponent: Searching for a Queen can be great, but don't forget that showing the opponent a card is a also great way to psyche them out. Showing a Joker can be a cruel thing to do to a more indecisive opponent. Matchups Expansion Beta Rebalance (Experiment Only) With the Yomi expansion under development, the rebalance of the Yomi base set is under experimentation. Grave's deck is subject to change if the rebalance happens. The current version is 5.0. Along with keeping the usual 1v1 game, the Yomi expansion will introduce new modes: "There will also be a 2v2 mode, a 2v1 mode, and a solo mode. I'm really excited about the 2v2 mode. It's been a lot of work to figure out how to make it feel like Marvel vs. Capcom style, be fun, and actually work right (emphasis on the actually work right). I think we got it! I also think 2v2 will knock your socks off someday." - from David Sirlin at Sirlin.Net Base -> 3.3 *Innate Modified: **Knowing the Opponent - When you block an attack, you may reveal a card from your hand. If you play that card as your face down combat card next turn, when you reveal it in combat you may search your deck or discard pile for a Queen, reveal it, put it into your hand, then shuffle your deck. **-> **Knowing the Opponent - When you block an attack, you may reveal a card from your hand. If you win the next combat with that card, you may search your deck or discard pile for a Queen, reveal it, put it into your hand, then shuffle your deck. **(This was an attempt to tone down Grace's innate.) 3.3 -> 3.6 No changes 3.6 -> 4.0 *Innate Modified (back the shipped version's state): **Knowing the Opponent - When you block an attack, you may reveal a card from your hand. If you win the next combat with that card, you may search your deck or discard pile for a Queen, reveal it, put it into your hand, then shuffle your deck. **-> **Knowing the Opponent - When you block an attack, you may reveal a card from your hand. If you play that card as your face down combat card next turn, when you reveal it in combat you may search your deck or discard pile for a Queen, reveal it, put it into your hand, then shuffle your deck. **(While the change did something in every matchup, it was significantly weaker than the shipped version's innate.) 4.0 -> 4.2 No changes 4.2 -> 4.3 Mental Toughness (the counter) starts with "Discard card this card and a face card to…" rather than "Discard this card to…" 4.3 -> 4.4 *Innate Modified: **Knowing the Opponent - When you block an attack, you may reveal a card from your hand. If you play that card as your face down combat card next turn, when you reveal it in combat you may search your deck or discard pile for a Queen, reveal it, put it into your hand, then shuffle your deck. **-> **When you block an attack, you may reveal a card from your hand. If you play that card as your facedown combat card next turn but don't win combat with it, draw a card. If you do win combat with it, search your deck or discard pile for a Queen and shuffle your deck. 4.4 -> 5.0 *Innate Reworded and slightly Modified: **Knowing the Opponent - When you block an attack, you may reveal a card from your hand. If you play that card as your facedown combat card next turn but don't win combat with it, draw a card. If you do win combat with it, search your deck or discard pile for a Queen and shuffle your deck. **-> **Knowing the Opponent - When you block an attack, you may reveal a card from your hand. If you combat-reveal that card next turn but don't win combat with it, draw a card. If you do win combat with it, search your deck or discard pile for a Queen. (Shuffle your deck if you searched for it.) *'Abilities Reworded: **7: Martial Mastery is label as a '''"Draw Phase" ability: ***Martial Mastery - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to draw 2 cards, then discard a card, then the opponent reveals his hand. ***-> ***Martial Mastery: Phase Draw 2 cards, then discard a card, then the opponent reveals his hand. **10: Mental Toughness is labeled as a "Reaction" ability: ***Mental Toughness - Discard this card to counter the effect of any ability not on Aces, Jokers, or character cards. (Play this after the opponent spends any activation costs, then prevent and undo that entire ability. The opponent discards the ability card if it was played from his hand.) ***-> ***'Reaction Discard a face card (and this card) to counter an ability. (Prevent and undo the ability and the opponent discards the card if played from hand. You can't counter Aces, Jokers or character cards.)' **J: Lighting Trap is labeld as a "During Combat" abitity. **Joker: Rewind Time is now labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability.